disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Frederickson
Mrs. Frederickson (née Flamarian) is Fred's wealthy mother in Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. While her only appearance in the film was a portrait cameo, she appears as a minor character in the television series of the same name. Background While not much of her character was revealed in the movie, the series reveals that Mrs. Frederickson is known to worry a lot, particularly what people think about her son. Role in the series Season One She makes her official debut in the episode, "Fred's Bro-Tillion". She comes into her son's room as he and Heathcliff were explaining to his friends about his bro-tillion, the grand gala held in his honor where he would be presented to San Fransokyo's wealthy elite, yet he was afraid of facing Binky. She informed Fred's friends that he was referring to Beverly Samantha Mole, whom she had been trying to impress since Fred was young, but her son had always embarrassed her, such as vandalizing priceless art, releasing monkeys at the zoo and wrecking the yacht club with a yacht. She makes it clear that the bro-tillion needed to go off without a hitch, gently reminding Fred to avoid disappointing her again. Mrs. Frederickson later informed Fred that an avalanche had occurred on their family mountain and naturally his father was already leading the search party. When Fred impulsively asked if the bro-tillion was cancelled, she warned him to not joke about that. To make matters worse, Heathcliff reported that her caterer had canceled despite his overtures of extravagant wealth. Thus, Mrs. Frederickson desperately tried to another caterer to no avail until Hiro recommended his Aunt Cass, managing to convince her with promises of being on the "cutting-edge". When the bro-tillion was crashed by Baron Von Steamer, Mrs. Frederickson chastised the villain for his intrusion only for Steamer to declare he would be taking Fred with the intent of drawing Boss Awesome into a fight. In the midst of the chaos, Mrs. Frederickson tried to stop Binky from leaving, futilely insisting the attack was explainable. Later, as the bro-tillion was rehosted at the Lucky Cat Café, as mother and son share a dance, Fred apologized for the original bro-tillion being ruined. Mrs. Frederickson assured his son that she likes him as he is and finally decides to cease caring what Binky thinks. In "Big Problem" she was having Orso Knox come over for dinner. However, a mysterious monster soon breaks into Fred's room and destroys everything, then leaves shortly afterward. Mrs. Frederickson enters the room and sees the wreck, but only chastises Fred for not changing his clothes yet. Fred's friends arrive to help him clean up the mess with Heathcliff while Mrs. Frederickson watches. Season Two In "Prey Date", Di Amara comes over to her mansion and shows Mrs. Frederickson a puppy video before trying to court her as an investor. In "Major Blast" Mrs. Frederickson dresses up as a supervillain called Major Blast in order to help Fred prepare for upcoming battles, revealing she had known of his alter ego the whole time. She also reveals that in the past, she constantly worried for her husband operating as Boss Awesome and thus created her Major Blast persona to expose his weaknesses and turn them into strengths and applied the same strategy to her son, which ultimately succeeded. Trivia * Her Major Blast armor resembles Lex Luthor's Kryptonite armor. * In her Major Blast guise after being defeated by Fred, her line, "Frederick, I am your mother" references Darth Vader's line, "I am your father." from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Gallery StanLeePortrait.png Fred's_family_portrait.jpg Baby fred.JPG Fred's Bro-Tillion 26.png Major Blast (2).jpg Major Blast (5).jpg Major Blast (8).jpg Major Blast (11).jpg Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral characters Category:Nobility